I can find a Man
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: "Today is the day I Olivia Benson, meet my future husband. That's right; I'm Having an arranged Marriage and I get to meet the lucky guy today'" Will Olivia fall head over heels for this mystery man? Or will someone else steal her heart? Please give it a try! leave a review good or bad! Thanks! Chapter 5 EXTREME M! Complete!
1. Meet the Cassidy's

Olivia:

I got up early this morning and went for a run, worked out, took a great shower, and now I'm sitting in my kitchen having a nice cup of coffee. I guess you could say I've been keeping myself busy all morning because I don't want to face what today is. Today is the day I Olivia Benson, meet my future husband. That's right; I'm Having an arranged Marriage and I get to meet the lucky guy today. I've always hated Arranged marriages, there is NO point. What's a marriage without love?

I heard a knock on my door; it must be my mother telling me that it was time. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Bonjour!"( Hello) my mother said in French, pulling me into a hug. She only speaks French when she's really excited.

"Bonjour mere" (Hello) I responded in French.

"Ca va?" (How are you?)

"Terrible, Et toi?" (Terrible and you?)

"Super! My baby is meeting her future husband today!"

"Why French?"

"I wanted to see if you remembered! It's time to go!"She said grabbing my jacket walking out of my apartment.

The entire way to the park I was quiet. I hate this idea, I can find a man! I don't understand why she thinks I need to get married. I'm only 23! No one needs to be married this soon. She says it because she doesn't want me ending up like her. I want to be a detective, not your everyday housewife!

"Come on Olivia!"My mother said getting out of the car. She is way too excited…

I got out of the car and started fallowing my mother. After about 5 minutes of walking we came to an opening with picnic tables.

She walked up to a family of 3, a older woman, older man, then a younger man who looked to be about 27ish.

"Olivia, these are the Cassidy's, Margret, John, and Brian." My mother said. I shook all of their hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah" I couldn't come up with anything better.

All of the sudden my mother and 'Margret' started talking about the color scheme for the wedding. We just met! It is too much for me, I think I'm going to be sick.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you" Brian said.

"No, I need to be alone. Thanks though." I smiled then walked away.

As childish as it sounds I need to go swing on a swing or something, I can't do this. I didn't feel anything when I was talking with Brian. He seems so dull; I don't want to be married to that. To have kids with that! The thought made me physically ill. I finally reached the swings when I saw a little girl swinging all by herself with on one around.

"Hello!" She said excitedly.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Maureen, I 4!"

"Well hello Miss Maureen! I'm Olivia,"

"Livvy!"

"That's right! Hey where's your daddy? Or mommy?"

"I don't know. Will you help me find him?" She asked getting off the swing.

"Well, certainly Miss Maureen!"

She took my hand and we started walking around the playground until we heard a man's voice. We turned the corner and there stood Maureen's father, or so I assumed.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she ran to him. He scooped her up in his arm and kissed her cheek before looking at me.

Elliot:

I woke up this morning with a little 4yr old snuggled into my chest. I looked down at my Daughter Maureen Zoe Stabler. She was so peaceful, even though I would have liked to bring her up in better circumstances, but I'm glad to have her either way. I felt her shift then she opened her big blue eyes.

"Hey Maur-Maur"

"Morning daddy"

"How did you sleep?"

"Good! I Hungry"

"Well let's get you some food then!"

I picked her up and sat her on my shoulders like I do every day I have her. We walked into the kitchen and I sat her on one of the bar stools.

"What will it be today Maur-Maur?"

"Choco Chip pancakes!"

"As you wish Princess Maureen!" I bowed then started to make breakfast.

Once we finished eating, I was cleaning when ii saw Maureen come into the kitchen. I looked over at her and she giggled.

"Can we go to the park today daddy?"

"Of course! Go get changed and we will head over there." She ran straight into her room and got changed.

"I Ready!" she said running out of her room.

I Laughed. "Alright Maur-Maur, let daddy get changed then we will go." I walked in my room and started to get dressed. Then not even 5 seconds later I heard 'Hurry daddy! You take forever!'

Once we got to the park Maureen ran straight to the swings and I followed.

"Push me daddy!"

I started pushing Maureen and we both were having a lot of fun when my phone went off.

"I'll be back Maur-Maur."

I looked down at the caller ID and _Kathy_ popped up on the screen.

"Hello?"

_Elliot?_

"Yes?"

_How's Maureen?_

Sometimes I really wish she would get to the point.

"She's great, we are at the park now."

_Look, _

Here it goes

_I need you to take her this weekend._

"Are you sure?"

_Yeah, there are things I need to do._

"Alright?"

_Thanks Elliot_

"No Problem"

_Bye_

"Bye Kathy"

Then I hung up the phone and I was about to go get Maureen when I saw her running up to me. I scooped her up in my arms and then kissed her cheek, just then I look over and saw this woman. She had Shoulder length brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes to match. She was beautiful.

"Livvy!" Maureen said and the women walked over.

"You must be Maureen's father, I'm Olivia" she extended her hand. I gladly took it. I might have been the only one too feel it, but there was a spark when I touched her hand.

"Elliot"

"Well, you have a very beautiful daughter Elliot"

"Thank you"

"Well" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She turned her back as she answered, I could only hear her talking.

"Hi mom"

"Yeah, I'm coming back"

"No, don't send him"

"Mere malade sera la dans une minute!" was that French? (Mother I'll be there in a minute)

"Mere donnez-moi cinq minutes!" (Mother give me 5 minutes)

"Ciao mere" (Bye Mother)

She turned around.

"Sorry, I need to get back to my mother, It was nice to meet you Elliot and Maureen." She turned to leave.

"Livvy don't go!"

"Sorry sweetie, I have to meet my mom"

"Can I see you again?"

"Maur, Olivia is probably very busy."

"No, Its okay, I'd love to see you both again. Here hold on, give me your phone" I handed her my phone. She clicked a few buttons and then gave it back.

I looked at my phone and I had a new contact _Liv_

"I'll see you both soon" Olivia smiled then walked away. I was going to have to thank Maureen big time!

_**Please leave a review and tell me if you think I should continue? I will probably update every other day. Please let me know what you think! I love to hear what you guys have to say! So PM me with ideas or drop a review! Thanks**_

_**~Aaliyah**_


	2. Bedtime Blues

_**I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own SVU… Sadly… Also I do not own Just a dream by Carrie Underwood.**_

* * *

Elliot:

It's been a 1 week (Who's counting?) since I met Olivia. I'm too nervous to call. Maureen keeps asking for her. Maureen is about to get dropped off by Kathy and I think calling Olivia will be a good surprise for Maur. So I finally bring myself to pick up my phone. I scroll though the contacts and click on _Liv_.

_Benson_

"Olivia?" I asked not sure if it was her, I never caught her last name.

_Elliot?_

"Yeah, it's me"

_How are you?_

"Doing well, Maureen is mine this weeded."

_Oh that's great!_

"So Olivia, I had called you to ask a favor."

_What is it?_

"Maureen misses you like crazy and I was hoping you would come over and be a surprise for her when she gets here."

_Oh that sounds like fun! Of course I will!_

"Really?"

_Of course! She's a sweet heart._

"Olivia I can't thank you enough!"

_Don't worry about it_

"So, how have you been?"

_I've been horrible, my mother is overwhelming. It's complicated. _She laughed.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

_Thanks Elliot. Why don't you text me your address and I'll head over._

"Sounds like a plan bye Olivia"

_Bye Elliot_

I hung up the phone and I couldn't stop smiling. About 10 Minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I went to answer it, and as I pulled the door open I saw a smiling Olivia Benson.

"Hey" She breathed.

"Hey, come in" I moved out of the way so she could walk in.

"Nice place" She sat down on the couch.

"Thanks, how did you get here so fast?"

"Turns out I live a couple blocks away." She smiled lightly.

"That's Lucky." I went and sat down next to her.

"I'm really glad you called Elliot, I need a friend right now." She breathed, leaning back on the couch.

"What's wrong?" before she could answer someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see my little Maur-Maur.

"Daddy!" She said reaching for me.

"Hey Pumpkin!" I kissed her head then looked at her mom.

"Hello Kathy"

"Hey El"

I put Maureen down and she ran into the apartment.

"LIVVY!" I heard her scream and turned around to see Olivia and Maureen in a tight embrace.

I watched Kathy walk in to my apartment. She didn't look to happy.

"Kathy thanks for dropping Maur off."

"Who is that Elliot?"

"Mommy this is Livvy" Maureen said still holding on to Olivia.

"Hello, I'm Olivia" Olivia said extending her hand.

"Hi, Elliot, why is she here?"

"Maureen wanted to see her, don't be rude Kathy"

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked with disgust.

"She's a friend. I think you should leave Kathy."

"Whatever I'll see you in a few days Maureen." Kathy said.

I tried to keep a laugh in when Maureen completely ignored Kathy because she was talking to Olivia. Kathy stormed out of my apartment and slammed the door. The slam made Olivia jump.

"Where did Kathy go?" Olivia put Maureen on her hip, standing up. She looked like a mother.

"She left" I shrugged; to be honest I couldn't give a less shit.

"Was it me? Should I leave?"

"No, Olivia. I'm not with Kathy. We ended it right before Maureen was born."

"Oh" she sat on the couch and Maureen sat on her lap. Maureen started to fall asleep.

"Olivia are you alright?" she sighed.

"No"

"What's wrong?" Her phone started to ring. We always get interrupted.

"Benson?"

"Hi Brian"

"Well kind of"

"Will you please put her on?"

"Mother!"

"I'm with Elliot and Maureen! I can't go on a date with Brian." Whoa did she just deny a date with a guy for me and my daughter?

"But mom"

"Another night, please"

"So what?"

"You know what fine! Put him back on the phone."

"Brian? I'll see you at 5" Olivia did not seem happy. She hung up then looked at me.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry! I have to go, I'll call you later. Call me before Maureen goes to bed. I want to say goodnight." She kissed Maureen's head and handed her to me.

"It's okay I understand. I'll talk to you later." I gave a weak smile. She smiled back and then left.

* * *

Olivia:

Dinner with Brian Cassidy… I will never do again. This man was the definition of boring. He just talked and talked… and talked. I've never been more bored in all my life.

"Olivia?"

"Huh?"

"Your phone is ringing." He said flatly, I guess he got that I wasn't listening.

"Benson?"

_Livvy?_

"Hey Sweet heart! How are you?"

_I miss you, I'm about to go to bed._

"I miss you too sweetie."

_Can you come and tuck me in?_

"Of course sweetie!"

_Really? Daddy did you hear that Livvy is coming._

I couldn't control my smiling, "Sweetie put daddy on the phone."

_Olivia? Listen you don't need to come over_

"No Elliot, I want to, she wants me to tuck her in. Its fine give me 15 minutes."

_Thanks Liv_

"No Problem"

I turned to see a very upset Brian Cassidy.

"Brian I'm sorry. I got to go."

"I can see that, do you have a kid?" he looked down.

"Oh no! It's my friends little girl. She wants me to tuck her in"

"Oh, go ahead Olivia; I'll talk to you soon." Then he gave me a kiss.

"Thanks Brian" I left and headed to Elliot's.

I knocked a few times on the door before it opened.

"Livvy!" Maureen said hugging my legs.

"Hey sweetie" I pulled her into my arms.

"I missed you!" She said then snuggled into my chest.

"Let's get you to bed"

I walked Maureen into her room and lied her down in her bed. She yawned and snuggled into her pillows.

"Sing to me"

'_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pence in a shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands_

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background  
Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now  
This can't be happenin' to me  
This is just a dream__'_

"Goodnight baby" I kissed her forehead and turned to see Elliot looking at me. I felt myself start to blush. I followed him out to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"No Problem."

"Listen from earlier, are you okay?"

"No, Honestly I'm a wreck"

"What's wrong?"

"Will you still talk to me?"

"Of course"

"You know Brian, the guy I went on a date with"

"Yeah…"

"I'm marrying him" I watched his face drop.

"Oh well congratulations"

"It's not my choice… it's and arranged marriage." I breathed.

"Oh wow."

"He is so boring. It drives me crazy! All he talks about is himself. I can't be married to that. I should be thanking you, I was so happy when I saw your name pop up on my phone."

"I'm glad I can be of service." He smiled.

"The worst part was when he kissed me. It made me want to gag. I felt like I was kissing a wall"

Elliot started laughing.

"It's so not funny! I can't kiss a wall for the rest of my life!" I couldn't help it, I started to laugh with him, and I could tell he was going to be a keeper.

Over the next few days Elliot and I got closer. Today Maureen was being picked up by Kathy.

"So Maur-Maur what will it be for breakfast?" I asked, I liked being over at Elliot's. It took the pressure of the wedding off my shoulders.

"Pancakes!"

"Okay sweetie!" I could so get use to this, just not with Brian.

I started to make the pancakes when someone knocked on the door. Elliot went to answer it.

"Kathy? You're early"

"Yeah, sorry. Is Maureen ready?"

"Well, no we were just making breakfast would you like some?"

"Sure" I watched her walk in the room and she looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"Hello Kathy"

"Olivia… Elliot she must be your girlfriend."

"N-" I cut him off; I was going to have fun with this.

"Yes, I am. Isn't that right El?" I asked pulling him close and kissing him gently on the lips, my heart stopped when he kissed back. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. My mom was so going to kill me for that, but all could think about was that kissing Elliot Stabler was nothing like kissing a wall. It was amazing and judging by the color of Kathy's face. She was not happy…

* * *

_**Please review! They always make me feel better and I could use some cheering up! Happy Halloween! If you celebrate it! :)**_

_**~Aaliyah**_


	3. Elliot Stabler, Possessive?

_**Please Enjoy and then Review! :)**_

"Hello Kathy"

"Olivia… Elliot she must be your girlfriend."

"N-" I cut him off; I was going to have fun with this.

"Yes, I am. Isn't that right El?" I asked pulling him close and kissing him gently on the lips, my heart stopped when he kissed back. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. My mom was so going to kill me for that, but all could think about was that kissing Elliot Stabler was nothing like kissing a wall. It was amazing and judging by the color of Kathy's face. She was not happy…

"Liv" Elliot breathed looking at me. I looked up into his big blue eyes and he kissed me again.

"Well, Maureen it's time to go." Kathy said, I pulled away from Elliot and looked at her. I swear she was going to blow!

"Kathy, she needs to eat" Elliot said calmly.

"I'll get her something."

"Kathy, the pancakes are done. Please stay" I said sweetly.

"Mommy, I want pancakes!" Maureen stated.

Kathy huffed and sat down. I smiled up at Elliot and he laughed and served the pancakes.

"It was great seeing you again Kathy!" I smiled.

"Bye Livvy" Maureen said after hugging Elliot.

"Goodbye sweetie" I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"See you in a few days" Elliot said as they left his apartment.

Elliot turned to me; he looked me right in the eyes. He pulled me flush against him, and then he kissed me lightly on the lips. I melted into his embrace.

"Olivia we can't" he whispered. I snuggled into his chest ignoring his words.

"You are getting married" he murmured into my hair.

"I don't love- I don't even like him Elliot."

"I know, I just don't want to be the reason you don't marry him"

"Elliot, you wouldn't be. I don't want to marry him anyway."

"Olivia, I don't know. It's so wrong" he can looked me in the eye as he talks, he's lying and we both know it.

"Why are you lying?" I asked, he looked down at me then I saw it. His eyes went from cerulean blue to a midnight blue. He wanted it just as bad as me.

"El?" I murmured. His lips descended on mine and he tangled his hand in my hair and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his other hand when to my hip. Our tongues wrapped around each other. I pulled away reluctantly when I need to breathe.

Elliot:

I looked down at her swollen lips and tousled hair. I smiled, she was so beautiful. She looked back up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes. This is wrong. So wrong, but I felt to right.

I crashed my lips down on hers again and we made our way to the couch. I laid her down slowly attacking her neck. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I planted kisses up and along her jaw till I reached her lips again. Kissing her softly, then she pulled my head down and kissed me passionately. I pulled away and looked into her now Dark chocolate eyes. She grabbed my hands and put them on her blouse not breaking eye contact. She leans up and kisses me again. I slowly unbutton her blouse as we kiss. I trail kisses down her neck and stop to gently bite her neck I know it will leave a mark. _She is taken_. I run my tongue over it to soothe the bite. She moans and pants. I kiss down the valley between her breast and look up, she smiles lightly and I slowly pull her shirt down her arms and throw it somewhere in the living room.

"Liv, are you sure?" I asked worried she will change her mind.

She pulled my face up to hers and smiled before kissing me, pushing her tongue into my mouth passionately.

"Never been more sure about anything" She breathes. She lifts her back for me to unclasp her bra. I slowly pull her bra off her and I look down and her perfect plump breast.

"Oh Livia" I murmur before I take a nipple in my mouth. Swirling my tongue around her nipple then lightly biting it.

"Elliot!" she moans.

I continue to assault her breast and I palm the other. Her breathing is speeding up; she runs her hands through my hair and holds me to her breast. I pull away and proceed to suck the other into my mouth.

"God Elliot" She pants.

I release her nipple with a pop and look up into her eyes. I lean up and kiss her passionately. She tries to pull me closer, and then someone knocks on the door.

"Leave it" she whispers. Oh I fully intent to leave who ever is on the other side of the door waiting.

I lean back down to kiss her when the knocking continues. Olivia the impatient woman that she is pulls me down for a kiss. She forgot all about the knocking until we heard a voice.

"Olivia Benson! I know you are in there." Olivia froze. She made no move to get me off or to move.

"Olivia!" That made Olivia jump and cling to me.

"Who is it Liv?" I ask quietly.

"My mom" She looked horrified.

"How does she know where I live?"

"I have no idea." I slowly get up and grab her bra and shirt handing them to her.

"Thanks El." She slowly puts her bra on and watches me as she buttons up her shirt. She smirks.

"Enjoying the view?"

I lick my lips and start walking towards her.

"Olivia!"

"Please hole that thought" She smiled and walked to the door. Fixing her hair before she answered it.

"Olivia! I have been calling your phone!"

"Sorry mother I've been busy"

"Well we need to go. We have lunch with the Cassidy's."

I growled and I know she herd me.

"Mom, go to the car I will be right down I need to get my stuff." Olivia said calmly.

"Hurry we are already late" she stormed off.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She moaned softly.

"You are mine" I said kissing her neck again.

"Oh? Elliot Stabler Possessive? Hmmm I think I like this." She murmured. Then smiled.

"Liv we are going to need to talk about this." I breathed; I felt her jump at the sensation.

"I know" she breathed. She ran into the kitchen and gathered her stuff.

"Bye El, ill call you later" She said then pulled me into a kiss.

"Bye Liv" I said regretfully. I hated to see her go.

_**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I've been having a rough day; my dad tells me I need to stop writing so please I need some reviews to make me feel better. I really love it when you guys tell me what you think! Thanks for reading **_

_**~Aaliyah**_


	4. Elliot meets Brian

_**Please read and tell me what you think! :)**_

**Olivia: **

I was sitting at the table at The Cottage, not paying attention to anything anyone was saying. All I could think about was Elliot's Lips all over my body; I almost let out a moan.

"So Olivia, I would love to meet your friends." Brain said.

"Hmm?" I said still dazed.

"I said I would like to meet your friends"

"Well I only have one really good friend"

"Who is that?"

"Elliot, He's the one whose daughter called me the other night"

"Oh, well I'd love to meet him." I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"I could call him and see if he would like to join us, maybe see if he can bring his daughter."

"That would be lovely Olivia. Give him a call." Margret said.

I picked up my cell phone and called Elliot.

_Hello Livia _

He answered in a low husky voice; this man will be the death of me.

"Hey Elliot"

_How that guy, Brian?_

"He's good, hey listen I was wondering if you could come to The Cottage and maybe ask Kathy if you can have Maureen for the day. Even though she just left this morning."

_Yeah I can see, why? Not that I don't want to see you or anything._

"Brain wants to meet you"

_Oh, well, in that case ill be there as soon as I can. I want to meet him._

"Behave"

_I'll try_

I giggled and moved my hair behind my ear. I heard my mother gasp.

"El I gotta go, see you in 30?"

_Yeah sounds good Liv. See you then._

I hung up the phone and looked at my mother.

"What mom?"

"Olivia Benson what is on your neck?"

SHIT! That's were Elliot left the hickie. Stupid boys and marking their property!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right here" she said pointing at it.

"I burned myself this morning with the straightener" good lie Olivia I told myself.

"Oh, is it okay? I thought it was a hickie"

"Yeah mom its fine. I'm not 15 anymore mom. Plus who would give me a hickie?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know, I guess I was shocked and jumped to conclusions"

"It's okay"

"So your friend is coming?" Margret asked.

"Yes, he is going to grab his daughter from her mothers and then come here."

"Oh good, I can't wait to meet him" She smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him either" Brian smiled.

This was going to be interesting. About 30 minutes later I herd a little girl running.

"Livvy!" she yelled running into my open arms.

"Hey sweetie" I pulled her up and on my hip.

"Everyone this is Elliot's daughter Maureen, Maur this is Brian, Margret, john, that's my mom"

"Hello!" She said smiling.

"Oh look at how cute she is Brian" Margret gushed.

I felt Elliot come up from behind me.

"And this is Elliot"

"It's nice to meet you all" he put on a fake smile.

He grabbed my ass when everyone turned around. I jumped.

"Elliot!"

"What?" he smiled.

"Don't do that! I already almost got in trouble for this!" I said showing him my hickie.

He smiled wide and winked at me.

We all sat at the table. Elliot, Me, Maureen in my lap, Brian, John, Margret and my mom.

"So Elliot, What do you do for a living?" Margret asked.

"I work for the NYPD"

"That's interesting" John said.

"Brian, what do you do?"

"I own my own company" Brian took my hand and held it on the table.

Uh oh, Elliot's not going to like this.

Maureen started plating with my other hand, mumbling about something.

"That's cool," I saw his fist clench under the table.

"Maureen, how old are you?" John asked.

"I 4!" she held up 4 fingers

"Oh you're a big girl!" Margret smiled.

"Uh huh! That's what Livvy says." She smiled and snuggled to my chest. I took my hand out of Brian's and rubbed Maureen's back.

"You're great with kids Olivia."

"Thank you, she's really just easy to get along with" I said kissing her hair.

"Livvy, I'm sleepy, I wanna go home" she mumbled.

I tried to hand Maureen to Elliot, but she clung to me.

"I want Livvy to come!"

"Go ahead Olivia, it was great to see you again" Margret smiled.

"Bye Margret, Bye mother. Mr. Cassidy"

"Goodbye Olivia" My mother said kissing my cheek.

"I'll walk you out Olivia" Brian said putting his hand on my back.

When we got to the parking lot I put Maureen in her set and buckled her in.

"Bye Olivia" Brian said leaning in and kissing me.

"Bye Brian" I said getting into the passenger seat of Elliot's car.

He waved as we drove off.

**Elliot:**

Breathe Elliot breathe. I kept telling myself as we drove in silence to my apartment. How dare Brain touch her! She mine, well not technically, but still. I know she feels bad about it. I'm not all that jealous because I know that she doesn't like him and doesn't kiss him back. I still hate it. We pulled into the parking lot and Olivia carried Maureen up the stairs and then put her to sleep.

I went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee.

"Elliot?" Olivia said as she walked into the kitchen.

I put the coffee down and turned around.

"Listen El I-" I cut her off by pulling her towards me and kissed her. I felt her deepen the kiss. I tangled my fingers into her hair. I herd her moan. She slowly pulled away.

"El-"

"I know, its okay. I just don't like him touching you. I know you're not 'mine' but I hated seeing him kiss you and I couldn't do anything."

"I know and I'm sorry, he did it on purpose"

"I know, he wanted to make me jealous and it worked."

"Oh really?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Most defiantly" I leaned down and kissed her.

"Fuck Brian, I'm yours just as much as you are mine" She moaned as I sucked on her collar bone.

"No arguments here" I said as I sat her on the counter and continued to kiss her.

"Maybe I should get a tattoo that says property of Stabler, right here" she said pointing at right above her right breast.

"Oh, I like that idea" I said kissing where she pointed.

"God, Elliot as much as I want to continue, we should slow down for right now because Maureen is home and I rather her not walk in on anything, but I don't want to stop kissing you" she said as she kissed me again.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV as we continued to kiss.

_**Soooo what did you think? Please leave a review! And check out my other story My Daughter's Teacher. I just got my Case for Mock Trial! I'm so excited! Don't forget to R&R!**_


	5. I told her I couldn't

Olivia has been pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to tell her mother that she can't marry Brian. She was waiting for her mother to come down from her shower. Her mother slowly came down the stairs and as soon as Olivia saw her she blurted out "Mom I can't marry Brian" then covered her mouth with her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked walking into the kitchen

"I can't marry him mom, I can't stand to be near him"

"Olivia Benson! You will marry Brian Cassidy"

"NO, this is my life. I'm not going to marry him"

"Olivia, you can't do this. Is it because of this Elliot guy?" Serena almost screamed.

"No mom. It's because I finally realized that this is MY life and it's MY choice not yours" Olivia began to pace again.

"Olivia"

"No mom" She said and walked out the door.

She got into her car and drove to Elliot's. While she was in the car she began to think.

_What if he doesn't care? What if he just leaves me, I don't know what I would do. I know I'm falling, I just hope I'm not the only one. I can't lose him or Maureen; I care too much for both of them._

She pulled up to Elliot's building and slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment. She knocked on the door for a while, no answer. She was about to leave when Elliot opened the door in only a towel.

"Hey Liv, Come in" He moved aside to let her in.

"Hey El,"

"I'll be right back" He started walking towards his room.

"I told her I couldn't marry him" for the second time today she blurted something out.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a big goofy smile.

"Really?" he asked moving closer.

"Really" She breathed with a small smile.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away.

"You're not going to leave me?" she asked fear evident in her voice.

"No, why would you think that?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know, I'm just afraid now that you can have me, you won't want me"

"I will always want you Olivia" he leaned down and kissed her again, Olivia moaned into the kiss. He slowly ran his hand up and down her body.

"Where's Maureen?" she asked breathless as she slowly ran her hands up his toned body.

"She left this morning" He said kissing down her neck.

"Mmm" Olivia moaned as he started to unbutton her shirt, walking backwards toward his room.

His lips attached to her collarbone and he lightly nibbled, then ran his tongue over to soothe the bite. Olivia's shirt was hanging on by her elbows, she let go of Elliot long enough to let the shirt hit the floor. Elliot fused his mouth to hers as he turned them around and carefully laid her down on the bed. He crawled on the bed and hovered over her and smiled.

"God your beautiful" he breathed leaning down to capture her lips in his.

"Elliot" she wined.

"Tell me what you want Livia" he said kissing in the valley between her breast.

"You" she moaned running her hands through his short hair.

"I think I can make that happen" he smiled. Slowly unbuttoning her jeans, he slowly slid them down her long tan legs.

She was left in just her bra and underwear.

"God Liv" he breathed watching her chest rise and fall.

He leaned down to kiss her. She moved her hands to the front of her bra to unhook it. She slowly unhooked her bra and leaned up and let it fall down her arms. Elliot moaned in appreciation, he kissed his way down her neck and took a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before biting it lightly.

"Jesus Elliot" Olivia moaned holding his head to her breast.

Elliot moved his head to capture her other breast and gave it the same attention. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh. He has lost his towel at some point. She didn't even realize it was gone. He released her nipple with a pop and kissed down her stomach before hooking his fingers around the sides of her underwear before pulling them down slowly.

He slowly kissed the inside of her thighs as he slowly made his way up to her sweet spot.

"El! Quit teasing" Olivia groaned.

"But baby!" Elliot whined.

Before Olivia could respond Elliot wrapped his mouth around her clitoris. He sucked it lightly and smiled when Olivia whimpered. He inserted one finger into her hot, slick core.

"So wet Liv" he moaned and he slowly slid in and out sucking on her clit.

"El!" Olivia moaned when he added another finger. She started moving her hips in sync with the thrust of his fingers. He moved faster feeling her clench around his fingers.

"Let go baby" Elliot breathed, that was her undoing. Her whole body started to shake as she screamed His name. He licked up every drop. He smiled as he captured her lips in an earth shattering kiss.

"You taste wonderful" he said kissing her shoulder.

Olivia smiled innocently before flipping them over.

"Whoa" he breathed.

"Don't underestimate me Mr. Stabler" She smiled before kissing his neck, leaving a mark of her own. She slowly kissed down his body until his penis was in view.

She knew he was going to be big, but this, she was not expecting. She took him in her hand and her fingers didn't touch. She smiled sweetly at him before taking him in her mouth.

"Jesus" he breathed.

Olivia slowly licked form base to tip, she kissed his head before taking all of him in her mouth again.

"Do you have no gag reflex?" Elliot asked out of breath.

Olivia slowly began bobbing her head up and down. Elliot tangled his hands in her hair, she took his balls in her other hand and massaging them. She felt his balls tighten, before he came into her mouth. She moaned at the sensation.

"God Liv" Elliot murmured pulling her up to him. He kissed her on the lips tasting himself as the kiss deepened. Olivia moaned as she felt Elliot's penis hardening.

"Already ready for more?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Only for you Olivia" he kissed her before slowly flipping them.

She smiled up at him. She slowly spread her legs apart. His penis teasing her entrance.

"You sure Olivia?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

_Always a gentleman _she thought.

"God yes" she said pulling him down into a kiss. As they kissed he slowly entered her, She moaned. He waited before continuing letting her get use to his size. Once she started moving her hips he knew she was ready. He moved slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her.

"Faster El" she moaned hooking her legs behind his hips. Who was he to refuse a request like that? He leaned down and kissed her again moving faster and going deeper. He hit a spot Olivia didn't even know existed.

"El" she moaned moving to meet his thrust.

"Come on baby, I'm right behind you" he kissed her shoulder.

He dropped his hands In between her legs and started rubbing her clit. She dug her nails into his back. She arched her back, She clenched around Elliot and came hard and fast he came not seconds after her. They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured into her hair.

"No so bad yourself." She smirked.

He slowly rolled off of her and pulled her close. She was laying half on him half on the bed.

"El?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yes baby" he murmured.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" she muttered drawling shapes on his chest.

"Good, because I already fell" he smiled before capturing her lips in his.

_**What do you think? My first attempt at Smut. Please tell me how I did. Thanks for your support. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope this helps! I've been crazy busy! R&R!**_

_**~Aaliyah **_


	6. I love you

Olivia woke up wrapped in Elliot's arms. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer to him. They had made love two more times last night. She kissed his cheek and he started to stir.

"Morning beautiful" he murmured kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Morning "she smiled.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked running his hands through her hair.

"Doesn't Matter, as long as I'm with you"

"I think we should spend the day together, Go for a walk get lunch"

"Sounds perfect" she kissed him before trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't" He grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

"I was going to get a shower," she said into his neck.

"Can I come?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She laughed when he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

After a shower they got dressed and headed to central park.

They had been walking and talking for a while, Elliot took her hand as they walked. Olivia blushed and leaned into him.

"I love you Olivia," he said kissing her head.

"I love you too"

"I could stay like this forever," he breathed as they stood on a bridge looking at the water; he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Me too"

"Olivia?"

Olivia turned to see Margret Cassidy. Fear washed over her face.

"Mrs. Cassidy, Hi" she murmured.

"You look happy" She said barley above a whisper.

"I am Happy, look I'm really sorry"

"I know I can understand not wanting to marry Brain."

"It's I just didn't feel anything with him"

"I understand Olivia, its okay. I was against it anyway." She confessed.

"You were?"

"You didn't look happy Olivia, you deserve to be happy. The only time I saw you smile was when Elliot and Maureen showed up" She smiled.

"Thank you for telling me Mrs. Cassidy"

"Margret, but please do keep in touch" She smiled hugging Olivia.

"I will, Bye Margret"

"Bye Olivia" She said before walking away.

"Wow" Elliot said pulling her back to him.

"Yeah, wow. I had no idea she was against it" Olivia breathed.

"Yeah, seems nice though"

"Yeah, she's sweet. I hope Brian takes it half as well"

"Don't worry, he can't touch you" Elliot said kissing her head.

"Thanks Elliot"

"No problem Love, let's go get some lunch." He took her hand and started walking.

"Okay" she kissed his cheek.

They walked hand in hand to a small café.

They sat in a booth in the back. It was rounded so they could sit next to each other. Olivia snuggled into Elliot's side.

"Hello, my name is Heather and I'll be your server. Can I get you anything?" She asked handing them menus.

"I would like a coke" Olivia responded.

"I would like the same please" Elliot smiled.

"Coming right up" she smiled then walked away.

"I'm so glad I have you," he murmured leaning down to kiss her neck. Olivia moaned quietly.

"That makes two of us" she smiled before pulling him into a kiss.

"When are you getting Maur again?" She breathed.

"Not for a couple of days. So more us time" he smiled kissing her yet again.

"Why do you have so much time off?" She questioned.

"Mandatory time off" he breathed.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"I beat up a perp, he threatened Maureen's life and I lost it. So I have a mandatory month off."

"Oh, I'm sorry Elliot." She took his hand in hers.

"It's okay, I get to spend more time with you and Maureen" he smiled.

"Yeah, that's true" she smiled back.

Elliot leaned over and kissed her neck, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut and she whimpered. She ran her fingers through his hair holding him to her neck.

"So good Liv" he murmured trailing kisses up her neck and to her lips. She hummed in response. The moment was broken when his phone rang.

"Stabler"

_Hey Elliot, I just got called into work; can you possible come and get Maureen?_

"Sure, give me 30 minutes. I'm out"

_Okay thanks Elliot_

"No problem." He hung up the phone and looked over to Olivia.

"We have to go and get Maureen" He smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, let's go" She smiled taking his hand.

They arrived at Kathy Stabler's house in less than 20 minutes.

They walked up to the door and knocked a few times before it opened revealing a smiling Maureen.

"Livvy!" she smiled running into Olivia's arms.

"Hey Maur-Maur" She smiled hugging her.

"Kathy" Elliot said as she walked up to the door.

"Hello Elliot" she responded ignoring Olivia's presence.

"Hello Kathy, nice to see you again" Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, well thanks for taking her Elliot" She said running her hand up his arm.

"Yeah, no problem" He said stepping backwards.

"Let's go Liv" he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Bye mommy" Maureen said as they walked to the car.

They were all in the car headed back to the apartment when Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson"

_Hey Olivia, I was hoping we could talk_

"Brian, there is nothing to be said"

_Will you just listen then?_

"I busy Brian, I'm sorry"

_Didn't you feel something Olivia?_

"Honestly I didn't, I felt something that day, but not with you"

She looked over to see Elliot smiling like an idiot.

_You're with that Elliot guy aren't you?_

"I'm sorry Brian, goodbye." Then she hung up the phone. She looked over to Elliot and he took her hand.

"I love you Liv" he smiled lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing her palm.

"I love you too" she smiled. She looked in the back seat to see Maureen asleep. She smiled to herself.

_**I know its short I'm sorry! I hope you liked it anyway! Leave a review! Also PM me ideas about a one-shot! :) If love to write one! :)**_


	7. The Cabin

"Liv" Elliot murmured into her hair as they lied in bed.

"Yes El" she asked looking up at him.

"I have an idea for my last weekend off" he breathed leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"What's that" she murmured.

"I think me you and Maureen should go camping" he breathed waiting for her response.

"Id love too! That would be so much fun" she smiled up at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course, it would be great bonding time, plus I love camping" she smiled wide.

"I'm glad to hear it" he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy!" Maureen yelled as she ran in to the room and jumped on the bed.

"Hey Maur" he smiled.

"Morning Maureen" Olivia smiled as well.

"Morning Livvy!"

"So guess what we're doing this weekend!" Elliot said.

"What?"

"We are going camping!"

"All of us?" She asked.

"Me, you and Livvy!"

"Yay!" She smiled and started jumping up and down.

"We will leave later today" he smiled getting out of bed with Maureen in his arms.

"Sounds good, I'll run home and pack. I'll be back in an hour or so" she smiled kissing Elliot and then Maureen.

"See you then" he smiled watching her walk out.

3 hours later~

They pulled up to a beautiful wooden cabin in northern New York. It was in the middle of the woods, no other houses around. There were Weeping Cherry trees growing along the drive way. The house had flowers growing everywhere. It had a pond a little down the road, boats and fishing docks. It was a beautiful piece of property.

"This is amazing Elliot." Olivia breathed squeezing his hand and smiling at the sleeping Maureen in the back.

"Thanks, I hope you enjoy this weekend."

"I'm sure I will" she smiled leaving over to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, let's go. We can go for a boat ride once we are in packed." He said parking the car.

"Come on Maur" Olivia murmured getting Maureen out of her seat and carrying her into the cabin. Elliot followed carrying their bags in.

"I'm going to lay Maureen down so she can finish napping."

"Sounds good, come back out and we can watch a movie until she wakes up.

Olivia put Maureen down for her nap and she didn't wake as she tucked her in. She kissed her forehead and walked out leaving the door cracked.

She walked out into the family room to see a cup of coffee waiting for her and a nice war seat open next to Elliot on the couch. She smiled as she sat down a snuggled into Elliot's arms sipping her coffee. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you" he moved the hair out of her face and kissed her fore head. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. He pulled her hand close and kissed it lightly. Olivia sighed in content.

"I love you too" she murmured.

"Why does your mother want you to marry Brian so bad?" He asked.

"The Cassidy's have money. I would be marrying into a rich family. My mother wants their money, I happened to be around the same age as their son. So she had this great idea that I would marry their only child." She breathed, squeezing his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he murmured kissing her hair.

"I'm glad I stood up to her though, you both were totally worth it. I couldn't be happier" she smiled and put his coffee down, turned around and took his face in her hands and pulled him close and kissed him. She maneuvered so she was straddling him. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer.

"Me too" he breathed kissing her neck. He reached her pulse point and nipped it lightly. She moaned at the sensation and he licked it soothing the bite. He continued to kiss down the valley between her breasts.

"El" she moaned running her fingers through his short hair.

"So sweet" he murmured sucking on her collarbone.

"Daddy?" A little voice said walking into the room. Olivia and Elliot quickly pulled away from each other. Elliot mouthed something to Olivia causing her to giggle. Maureen walked over and sat in Olivia's lap.

"Hey Maur did you have a good nap?" Olivia asked running her hands through the little girls hair.

"I did" she smiled up at her.

"Good, we are going to go for a boat ride. Sound like fun?" Elliot asked smiling at his two women.

"Yeah! Can we go swimming?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course, it hot enough outside"

"Yay I'm going to go put on my swim suit" she smiled running back into her room.

"I guess we should go get ready" she murmured kissing him quickly on the lips before going to get her swim suit.

*SVU*

They all walked onto the dock in their bathing suits. Olivia was holding Maureen as Elliot untied the boat and got it ready for them to use. Olivia was smiling singing to Maureen as Maureen danced around. The man next to them smiled.

"You have a beautiful family" the man said to Elliot. Elliot looked over at Maureen and Olivia and smiled.

"Thank you, I think so too"

"Come on Liv, Maur its time to go" he said holding the boat steady for them to get on. Olivia stepped on with Maureen in her arms and Elliot followed.

_**Please Drop a review! This I the beginning of a family weekend! I hope you enjoy! This story probably won't be much longer :( but please review and tell me what you think! :)**_

_**~Aaliyah**_


	8. You're Happy

"I had a great weekend El" Olivia murmured against his lips as they lay together in bed.

"You made it great" he smiled as he kissed down her neck. She moaned as he nibbled at her skin.

"Liv?"

"Hmmm?" She moaned.

He pulled away slowly and looked up into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at the worry in his eyes.

"I want to meet your mom" he stated suddenly.

Olivia sat up. She was straddling him.

"You what?" She asked.

"I want to meet your mom Liv" he asked taking her hands and intertwining their fingers.

"You already met her" she said nervously.

"Yeah, but I want to meet her as your boyfriend. Not your friend" be breathed looking down.

"I don't know El We not really on good terms right now" she breathed.

"Please?" He asked meeting her eye.

"I'll call her, see what she says" she breathed giving him a small smile and a kiss on the lips. She got up and grabbed her phone off the table. She walked back to the bed and sat down. Her back to Elliot.

_Olivia?_

"Hey mom" she breathed.

_How are you?_

"I'm doing well, and you?"

_Alright, I miss you_

"I miss you too mom, I really don't like fighting." She felt Elliot rubbing her back. She smiled.

_I just wish-_

"Mom please don't, but I do want you to meet Elliot. Give him a chance."

_What are you doing today?_

"We will be at home. Maureen is with her mom. Come by."

_Alright._

"Please try mom"

_Okay I will try. For you._

"Thank you mom. I love you."

_I love you too Liv_

Olivia breathed out and put her phone down on the table and turned to Elliot.

"Everything okay?" He asked pulling her close.

"Mmm looks like you solve all my problems" she murmured kissing him.

"Oh do I?" He asked pulling her on top of him.

"Mm hm" she smiled kissing his neck.

"Well, maybe I'm good luck." He ran his hands down her back and grabbed her shirt pulling it up and over her head.

"Oh you are most defiantly good luck" she smiled as he flipped them over. He started kissing down her neck.

_***SVU***_

"Hey mom" Olivia smiled. She hugged her mom and they walked into the apartment.

"Mom you remember Elliot" she said as Elliot extended his hand and shaking hers.

"I do, nice to see you again" she smiled politely.

"It is" he smiled.

"Well I'm still cooking, so would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes please" she said taking a seat on the couch.

Olivia got up and when into the kitchen. Leaving Elliot and her mom alone.

"So Elliot how's your daughter?" She asked.

"She's good, she adores your daughter"

"Hmmm it looked like it when they were together."

"Here you go mom" Olivia smiled handing the glass over.

"Thank you Olivia"

"No problem, so what did you guys talk about?"

"Maureen" Elliot said taking her hand.

"Oh, I miss her already" Olivia gave a small smile.

"I'm sure she misses you too" he kissed her cheek.

"Where's that bathroom?" Serena asked.

"Down the hall and to the left." Elliot responded.

"Thanks" she got up and walked away.

"I'm going to go check on the soup"

Olivia got up and went into the kitchen. Elliot followed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She started mixing the soup.

"Looks good" she murmured.

"Thank you" she smiled.

Serena had come out of the bathroom and was watching the two of them.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He asked kissing her neck.

"I don't think so" she smiled.

"Well I do, a lot" he pulled her in closer. She let out a little gasp.

"Still?" She joked.

"Always, I will always Love you Olivia" he said turning serious.

"Good, because I will always love you too" she took his hand and kissed it.

Serena smiled as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"Here taste this" she brought the spoon up to his mouth.

"Mmm it taste good, but not as good as you" he smiled kissing her cheek lightly.

She gasped and turned around in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Elliot Stabler! Inappropriate!" She said hitting his chest.

"I'll show you inappropriate." He growled pulling her in and kissing her. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart when they heard a cough.

"Dinner almost ready?" Serena asked keeping a smile off her face.

Olivia turned bright red.

"Sorry Mom, yeah it's done." She said pulling away from Elliot and getting the bowls ready.

_***SVU***_

"You know mom, I saw Margret last week." Olivia said sipping her soup.

"Did you?" She asked looking up.

"Yup, we had a nice talk"

"About?"

"Me being happy and that she wasn't upset about Brian and that I should keep in touch." She spoke before taking a sip if wine.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you spoke. Did you speak to Brian?"

"I did, and I told him I was happy and that I was sorry." She said flatly.

"Well I'm glad you spoke with him." She responded.

Elliot took Olivia's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

_***SVU***_

"Thank you for coming mom" Olivia said and smiled hugging her mom.

"I had fun" she smiled.

"It was nice to see you again Serena" Elliot said.

"Yeah, it was nice." She smiled at him.

He pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her head.

"Olivia can I talk to you really quick?" Serena asked.

"Yeah" she followed Serena into the kitchen.

"I didn't want to like him, I really didn't. He's good for you though, you are really happy and if you are happy than I'm happy. He really does love you Olivia. Keep him, and don't let him go" Serena smiled kissing her daughters cheek.

"Thanks mom, I needed to hear that. Also thanks for coming. It really means a lot. For the record, Elliot wanted to meet you again. So that's why you are here. He pushed me to call and talk to you and I'm glad I did." She smiled pulling her mom into a hug.

"I'm glad he did too"

"See mom, _I can find a man_" she smirked.

"Yes you can" she smiled as they walked out into the foyer.

"Take care if her Elliot." Serena said opening the door.

"I intend to" he smiled pulling her close. Serena smiled one last time before leaving the apartment.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too" he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

_Fin_

_**Well that's it! I hope you liked it! I hope you also liked the ending! Let me know what you think! Also let me know if you want and Epilogue. Please review! :)**_


End file.
